Chthonic Labs
'The Chthonic Labs '''are a set of important rooms in Site-19 in TheMBmulti's Adventures at Site-19 series. It is used for experiments with/on SCP's as well as to observe and store anomalous items and entities. Location The Chthonic Labs are located in the Research Zone, at the first hallway on the left hand side. Accessing it requires a level 3 keycard or higher. After the player uses a keycard to move through the door they will immediately enter the Chthonic Labs' first level. It is not necessary to move through the Chthonic Labs to access other parts of the facility. Therefore only doctors and researches use the labs. The building The Chthonic Labs are a series of long rooms on various levels. These levels are connected via a set of stairs. Every level has a different purpose. There are 3 levels of the Chthonic Labs. Level A The first level is immediately accessed by walking into the Chthonic Labs. This room is mostly used for research of the SCP's and their effects. It has a lot of bookcases and tables. It also has an observation chamber and a quarantine area. Most of the doctors are on this level since this is where most of the research happens, and the other levels are mostly only used when an SCP experiment needs to happen. Level B The second level is accessed by going down the stairs located in the far left corner of Level A. This level is mostly used for observation and autopsy/surgery practises. The room has a couple of observation rooms and an operating table. There is also a seperate area of the room which houses workspaces with computers. Level C The final level of the Chthonic Labs can be accessed by going down the stairs of Level B and crossing a catwalk. This level is mostly used for storing anomalous items and entities. It is also used for most of the experiments. The room has 3 experiment chambers for these experiments. The room also has a couple of cryo-chambers, where live entities are stored. In the south-west corner of Level C is an Artifact Storage where a bunch of SCP related items are stored. Name The name Chthonic (from Greek χθόνιος ''khthonios, "in, under or beneath the earth") literally means "subterranean". The translation of meaning discusses deities or spirits of the underworld, especially in Greek religion. It is a suiteble name for the laboratory because of the fact that it is actually located beneath the earth. Also the SCP Foundation uses a lot of the classical Greek era in their names (for example all the MTF teams have a Greek letter). But most of all the fact that the word Chthonic refers to the underwold in ancient Greek mythology is a nice contrast with the Foundation's shady, scary and unknown methods and SCP's. Trivia * The word Chthonic refers to the Greek underworld * In Level B a bunch of scientist are performing an autopsy on a Revenant (DOOM) * In Level C, Herobrine can be seen in Cryo-Chamber C4